The story that came to me in SS
by Leprechaungurl
Summary: This is a Zutara, BenTracey, and AzulaZhao. Story is probably better than summary. READ and REVIEW, please.


Here's a story that came to me in the middle of Social Studies class. I don't own Avatar, and I hope you all enjoy the story. I shall update A.S.A.P.

Chapter 1:

I woke and screamed at Zuko for scaring thecrud out of me. I was staying with his sister, but I had never realized how cute Zuko actually was. Azula and me went back from infancy. I remember Zuko used to torture us by listening in on our conversations when we were five. I also remember yesterday. Zuko and Fire Lord Ozai had an Agni Kai battle. Zuko didn't realize that I was dead scared of blood. The healer called it hemophobia, the real name of my fear. He walked in and blood started to drip from the wound that his father had given him. Azula's voice snapped me into the present.

"Are you coming? We have to tell my father about your unnatural fear of blood. And I have to tell him that you and I should be enrolled in the Fire Academy for Girls. It will be fun learning with the professionals. And you can get a private class if you are disturbed by blood, or something else to do with firebending. What do you say?"

"Yeah, that might just help me right now. And my fear is not unnatural! How would you feel if you watched your parents being slaughtered in the middle of the town with your brother and your sister standing right next to them? I lost everyone except my little sister, Jade. We were to young to be executed with our parents, so they sent us here, and your mother started to raise us. Jade is just now turning seven in a month. I will be fourteen in a year."

"Wow, so that's how your parents died. I never knew, I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, but now I guess that you'll want to know how my Uncle Omnipotent died, right?"

"You bet. How did Omnipotent die?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm not feeling well. I'll come with you to Fire Lord Ozai, then I need sleep!"

She nodded and we proceeded down the hall to Fire Lord Ozai's chamber. I was about to knock when Azula stopped me and cued me to listen in. Ozai was talking to someone, and it wasn't Huo Li, Zuko and Azula's mother. It was a girl, and she didn't sound to be older than me.

"Jade, you know that your sister will be married to Zuko, just as I expect you to marry my nephew. Iroh does not like his nephew, and he will be there when you need it. He understands about girl problems, I don't."

"But Fire Lord, couldn't my sister marry your nephew while I marry Zuko?"

"No, your sister is the oldest and she will be getting the country when she turns 16. If she marries my son, then I will have more land. No one cares about the younger siblings, just the oldest. She is the heir to that island, and she is also a very powerful bender. She may be an earth bender and she will get me land. Do you understand, now?"

I gasped and the latch started to open. I tore down the hall after Azula, and heard the footsteps of Zuko. I dove into Azula's room and shut the door. She looked at me and I broke down into tears. I didn't want to be married to that snotty prince. And I didn't know what land they were talking about when Ozai said that he would gain land through this marriage. I was just a commoner that June picked up off the streets. My new mom was a bounty hunter in the Earth Kingdom. I also never knew that I was royal, or even related to royalty. I knew that my birth mother loved me and would have told me that I was royalty.

"Are you going to be okay?" Azula asked.

I nodded and the door burst open behind me. It was Zuko. He was looking for me because there was a new Prince here. His name was Ben; he was King Bumi's son. I peered through the door and nearly feinted. He was the son of a crazy king, but he was really cute. I let Azula look and her eyes nearly dropped out of her skull.

"You're supposed to show him around, Tracey. He needs someone to show him where everything is, and the Fire Lord chose you. I'll be seeing what father wants from me. Good luck." Zuko said as if it bored him.

I walked into the hallway and Ben walked over to me.

"Do you know where Tracey is?" he asked.

"You're looking at her. What do you need her for?" Azula said from behind me.

"She was supposed to show me to my room, can you take me there?" He said to me.

I nodded and showed him to the guest quarters.

He looked around and asked where my room was. I took him there and he nodded as if my quarters pleased him. I showed him back to his room. He asked if I would stay in his room for the night. I didn't know that he wanted to sleep with me. I stayed in his room and the next morning, I never knew that a boy could love.

"Tracey, I was wondering if you would marry me?" Ben said to me in the morning.

---------------------------

Hurray! My finger has healed. I will be updating the rest of my stories soon. I'm still celebrating the removal of the stiches. A week after I cut myself chopping potatoes, I hammered a nail through the same finger. Review, if you want to.


End file.
